smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rie
Rie is a 4 year old member on Smule with 4000+ Followers. (Portrayed by Sammi (Who is a female) she is considered a trap singer and not really because she doesn't think of herself as a trap at all, only roleplayin her character) He is known to sing high notes fairly well, making him an alto and soprano. He is not that bad at rapping either. His voice is soft even when talking, unless he is hyper. (Also played by a female) who has recently been working on an audio series with him in it because he is also her oc. He covers regular music (Sometimes Disney songs) and Japanese (Vocaloid) or English openings. Although he is not proud of his covers, others seem to enjoy it and he likes the attention. Some Japanese songs are harder for him to sing than others, all depending on the pace and pronunciation because being an American can make it hard for him sometimes to sing the whole song correctly, but he tries his hardest and aims to be better all the time, having fun while doing so. Since then Rie has gotten much better at japanses, (she/he) now does voice acting as well and a lot more japanses songs, mostly tv covers still and is working to become a animator someday and wants to get into theater in college. (She/he) is very expressive and loves meeting new people and (her/his) place in this group is kinda just (there) but they enjoy doing what they do and love anime and manga Affiliations *Forgotten Children as Shintaro Kisaragi *Sword Art Online as Yui *Nico as Miku *Iwatobi as Nagisa *Karneval as Yogi *Froze as Anna *VD as 96neko *KIB as Kise List Of Covered Songs (In the order they were made) # Dream eater Merry - Daydream Syndrome (Planning to Redo) # AOT - Wings of Freedom # AOT - Guren No Yumiya # Cendrillon /w Yunizar_V3 # My Soul, Your Beats # Ai Kotoba /w KanoyaCeol # Ichiban No Takaramono # Goya No Machiawase # Dragon Crisis Opening # Parallel Hearts # Durarara!! - Complications # Kuusou Mesorogiwi # See VisionS # Magi - VIP # Pita Ten - My Dear # Pita Ten - Wake Up Angel! # Henai no Rondo /w KanoyaCeol # Henai no Rondo # Super Driver (English) # Koi No Begginner Nan Desu # Passionate # Long Distance Love Affair (Rie x Aiu = 2 Pitches) # Soul Eater - Resonance # Daze ( Pitch 2 ) # Core Pride # In My World # Sakura Kiss # Reversi (Planning to Redo) # K ON! Don't say LAZY (Both Pitches) # Departures # ST☆RISH - 1000% Love ( Collab ) Maji LOVE 1000 % (Rie x Aiu = 2 Pitches) # Mr Music (Rie x Aiu = 2 Pitches) # Lost Ones Weeping (English) # Lost Time Memory (English) Japanese (Short version) # Trust Me /w Yuuma_VY2 # Uragiri No Yuuyake # Ao No Kaori # Monochrome No Kiss # Melt /w KanoyaCeol # Karneval - Reason # Clean Freak (English) # Tokyo Teddy Bear # Children's Record (Collab) Children's Record (Single) # Lie # God Knows (English) (Character's Theme song) # Date A Live - Sweet Arms # No.6 - Kaze No Requiem # Last Night Good Night /w Yunizar_V3 # Love Is An Open Door (Japanese) /w Mii6XX # Ignite Verzion 2 # Love Is War /w KasaneTeto_0401 # Black Bullet - Fripside # No.6 - Rokutousei no Yoru # Mr. Sadistic Night # Finale II # Kimi Wo Nosete # Common Heroes # My Dearest /w Sankarea # Lonely Hide and Seek (English) # Sekai wa koi ni Ochiteiru + Duet ver /w KanoyaCeol # Yonjuunana (English) # 『Unravel』 (Cover) + (All Duets /w with song) Trvia *Username used to be "Herbutler16" and from that to "PrincessNeverland" *Rie's favorite Utaite's are UN:C, Soraru and Mafumafu *Likes animals, anything cute and fluffy, his favorites are bunnies and foxes, *Is a Shota/Bishounen *Favorite Vocaloids are Len & Rin Kagamine *Favorite anime is Sword Art Online and Guilty crown *Favorite Japanese singer is Aoi Eir *Favorite Japanese song opening (Currently,) is Unravel *Favorite band is Breaking Benjamin and Skillet *Favorite Utaite song cover is "Common Heroes" By Un:c *Favorite Youtubers are JubyPhonic (Music) XCaliborg (1 shot abridges) PurpleeysWTF (Abridger) ChoaticMonki (Cry/Gamer) and MondoMedia (Creaters of Happy Tree Friends and more) External Links *Deviantart *Youtube *Tumblr Images Smutaite.jpg|Rie in his Utaite Uniform 760.JPG 756.JPG gnlvtkr.jpg|Regular wear hfhgfhf.jpg|Rie and Aiu dfaasa.png bccvbv.jpg fthgjvm.jpg|Little Rie 408670_359937564094194_81951844_n.jpg 749.JPG|Muse and Rie 747.JPG DCXVFC.jpg Category:Trap Singer Category:Smule Male Utaite